Butcher
| faction = Grineer | tileset = Grineer Asteroid Grineer Galleon Grineer Shipyard Orokin Moon | type = Melee | weapon = Cleaver | clonedflesh = 50 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 5 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | codex_scans = 20 | notes = Blade attacks do critical damage. | other_drops = Oak Brown Pigment }} Butchers are Grineer units that wield single Cleavers. They lack the armor and ranged firepower standard Grineer units possess, making them much easier to kill; in exchange, they can move quicker and deal more damage with their melee weapons. Butchers will wind-up their attacks for a split second, making it possible for players to dodge. Tactics *Their attacking style is simple, running towards their target straight forward. This makes them easy targets to kill with non-hitscan weapons, added with their low durability. *As of , they have a chance to inflict a Slashing status proc, dealing damage directly to players' health. In the Slashing status proc has now been reduced, to reduce chances of unranked frames getting killed. * s are prone to short life due to the effectiveness of the Butchers as they tend to attack these first. Notes *Butchers have a level limit of 15, frequently seen in low level Survival and Defense missions. The treatment of spawning is similar with the Grineer Lancers, as the Butchers are seemingly replaced by either Grineer Flameblades, Powerfists or Scorpions in higher level missions. **Despite this, Ceres, Uranus and Kuva Fortress exclusively allow Butchers to spawn higher than this limit. *When hit by 's , Butchers produce the Thorns buff. Trivia *In early versions of the game, Butchers were called Sawmen and wielded s with a spinning animation which had a distinctive sound. changed their weapon to the single cleaver they use now, but their names were never changed to reflect this until . still depicts a handsaw-armed Butcher. **At some point late into , they were given personal shielding to increase their durability. This was removed in Update 11. *Butchers are the only units in the game that are capable of slicing corpses to pieces unlike other melee combatants, a rather fitting attribute to their namesake. *An undocumented addition to added reindeer antlers to the top of butchers helmet. *In the back of the Red Veil room within the Tenno Relays, there is what appears to be a butcher who is bound within Warframe dissecting equipment as seen within the Zanuka Project, about to be dismembered by one of the Veil's members with a . *The Butcher's weapon, a single Cleaver, is a one handed version of the . |-|Frontier Butcher= |-|Drekar Butcher= | weapon = Cleaver | clonedflesh = 50 | ferritearmor = 5 | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | codex_scans = 20 }} |-|Kuva Butcher= |-|Tusk Butcher= |-|Kosma Butcher= | weapon = Machete | flesh = 750 | ferritearmor = 200 | codex_scans = 20 }} |-|Gyre Butcher= | weapon = Machete | flesh = 750 | ferritearmor = 200 | codex_scans = 20 }} |-|Exo Butcher= | weapon = Machete | flesh = 750 | ferritearmor = 200 | codex_scans = 20 }} |header = Variants }} Media butchercodex.png|Butcher Codex CBsawmanpng.png|Butcher CBFrontiersawmanpng.png|Frontier Butcher CBAridsawmanpng.png|Arid Butcher Grineer Sawman cleavers.jpg|Previous version Butchers (Sawmen) GrineerSawman.jpg|Butchers (formerly Sawmen) prior to Update 7.11 Santa Clem.png|The Christmas reskin Videos Oak Brown Pigment Farm Dojo Colors Patch History *Fixed Grineer Butchers appearing to be unarmed for Clients. *(Undocumented) Renamed to Butcher. *Grineer Sawmen have had their saws replaced with cleavers. *Introduced }} de:Schlächter ru:Мясник fr:Massacreur uk:М'ясник es:Carnicero Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Vanilla